What It Takes To Be Happy
by SethRyne
Summary: This Fic is officially closed unless requested to be continued :p
1. What it Takes

**What it Takes To Be Happy**

**by SethRyne**

****

**Chapter 1: What it takes to be Crazy**

Heya!

First and foremost, I would like to say that ... nothing

Anywayz, I'm getting bored of waiting for Byakko's new chapters that I decided to do something about it. (i.e. text him relentlessly demanding the next chapters...)

But getting tired of that too, I opted to return to my writing, which dismally failed since I can't decide which one would be better for which.

Sooooo... As they say... I'm stuck in the abyss known as writer's block. (Yeah right! You WISH!)

And then, a muse, in the form of my ever beloved came to me and gave me inspiration. So here are now! You're stuck with my friggin' story.

Sooo... What's this story about?

Weeellll, you have been reading Byakko's "It's Hard Being an MVP's Son" right?

Do you know Myashka? You know, the pesky swordsman that kept hounding Byakko?

This story is about her. Or basically, her life before she was introduced in Byakko's story along with other tidbits that wasn't said in said story.

Next question, why Myashka? Since, Ragnar and Byakko already wrote fics for their Ragnarok Online avatars, why not make one for mine. I, after all, own Myashka of pRO Odin Server. Although, not as cool and ass-kickin' as Tiger God Byakko and Shadow Eyes, I try my best. Also, I have been absent from pRO for a long period of time... So I guess there is not much development in my avatar... So if you folks don't mind... I'll put in some info from my Offline account. What else? I don't know. Any further questions for clarification, please direct them to me and I will be happy to oblige.

Arigatou gozaimasu!!!


	2. The Man by the Fireplace

What It Needs to be Happy

by SethRyne

Before anything else, I'd like to clarify that I do not own Ragnarok or even pRO. They belong to someone else, which is Boss Ben Colayco of Level Up! and the Mahwah of course by Master Lee Myung-Jin.

The occurrences in this story is a product of my deranged imagination, fueled by my aggravation towards Calculus and fed by my anger towards DOST! (Where are our allowances you SCUM!) Ma'am Zinnia Joke lang!

Chapter 1: The Man by the Fireplace

"Listen carefully child, we have much to talk about." A man towered over her, speaking in a voice she knew all too well. How long has it been since she last heard his voice? She cannot remember. Yet, the memory of it remained in her mind.

She knew this man. She knew him to be that man who used to take her out for strolls in the park. The man who used to sing her to sleep and tell her stories when she lay awake at night. The same man who left her years ago because he was bound to service for the country. The same who would soon take her dreams away.

She looked at him now, as he stood by the fireplace his sword hung to his waist, his armor polished clean and his posture ramrod straight, trying to remember each and every detail of his face.

She knew after all, that this would be the only chance she will get to look at him so. He would be leaving again. Perhaps tomorrow, at the break of dawn, not even saying when he will be coming back.

"What is it, Sire?" The young girl asked slightly fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

The man said naught. He just looked her, as if to scrutinize each and every fold of her dress. This made her nervous all the more. When suddenly...

"Tomorrow.." the man by the fireplace began. "Tomorrow... you will be turning 12. Am I correct?" He asked once again focusing his attention towards the fireplace.

"Yes, Sire. You are correct." The young girl answered meekly.

"Very well... You shall begin your training to become a knight, tomorrow."

The young girl's head shot up at that. "A knight, Sire?" She questioned.

The man looked up from the fireplace to fix his gaze on the young girl. "Yes. A knight. Do you have a problem with my decision?" The man asked, his voice, daring the girl to object but knowing that she would not.

And he was right.

"No, Sire. If it is your wish that I be a knight..." She began her head bowed, her voice low and quivering from unshed tears. "Then, I shall be a knight."

She did not know if the man was happy with her assent, for he showed no sign of it. HE just stood there, as before the leaping flames from the fireplace.

There was a pregnant silence before the Knight answered.

"You chose well, I am pleased." The knight said without even glancing at her direction. "I actually thought that you would be like your sisters. Insubordinate. All of them."

The girl could do not but look at her feet. What could she say after all? She was just a child. She had nothing on this knight.

"Very well," the knight continued. "You shall be put under the tutelage of Sir Leon Von Frisch. A dear friend of mine. I shall inform him of your arrival and I shall specifically request that he does not take anything lightly with you. Knowing you, you'd probably be lazing about instead of following your lessons."

"Yes, Sire. That would be for the best."

The knight turned and faced her. "Very well then, I must be off. Do well remember your manners once you are in the knight training." And he began to walk towards the door.

The girls head shot up in alarm. "You are leaving, Sire? Already? But you have just arrived!"

The man stopped his pace and glanced at the young girl. "I have work to be done in Alberta and it requires my immediate attention."

"But..."

"Do not question my actions, girl! Know your place and stay there!" His voiced boomed over the hall before he finally turned his back and walk towards the main door.

The girl tried to go after him, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Sire! Sire!" She called out as she ran. But it was for naught.

The knight swung himself over his black stallion and took off. Not even sparing a single backwards.

The girl stopped at the manor steps, watching as the knight vanished beyond the hills.

"Goodbye, Father."


	3. Through the Portal

**What It Takes to be Happy**

**by SethRyne**

_It's horror I tell you! Absolute horror! does not support Linux!!!! Noooooo!!!!_

_OK. It's not enough that I can only brainstorm on this fic during class hours (i.e. 8:30-11:30 during Mondays and Thursdays) juggling it with my seat works... Argh!!_

_But the biggest blow is that I discover that ... "Your application is not supported by " Awww man... This would mean... Making a draft of these chappies in my mail and transform it into a Microsoft Word Application. Perfect..._

_Anywayz... Of to a rather boring start I must say. No R&Rs? Really... I'd like to have people flaming me ya know._

_That's it for now... I'm busy downloading L Arc En Ciel mp3s. Hyde-kun!!!_

_Opppsss... Sorry..._

**Chapter 2: Through the Portal**

She walked into the castle not knowing what to do... Where to go... Who to talk to. She knew no one in this place. And that made her nervous. Living a rather sheltered life didn't help at all.

Meekly, she walked up to the guard. "Uhmm... Excuse me..." she said her voice not more that a whisper.

The guard looked down on the girl and smiled. This made her feel at least much better.

"Hello there." Said the guard. "Where are you going little girl?"

The girl smiled back. "I'm going to see Sir Leo Von Frisch. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh! You're starting your novice training today eh? What job are you taking?" The guardsman asked trying to make the girl a little less nervous through light talk.

"I'm going to be a Knight!" The girl practically beamed at him.

"Really? That's nice." The guard replied. "Well, if you really wanna be a Knight, you best study well and keep yourself fit."

"Yes Sir!"

"That's the spirit! Now, you see that man with the brown hair near the west exit? That's Leo Von Frisch." The guard said pointing to the western direction towards a man behind a large desk.

The girl followed the direction the finger was pointing to and found that there were a lot of people surrounding said table. Perhaps, novice aspirants such as herself.

She looked back up at the guard. "Thanks Mister!"

The guard smiled before he returned to his position. "You're welcome. And good luck!"

And the girl ran off to join the rest of the novices.

"OK! Listen up!" A large booming voice echoed around the classroom as Leo Von Frisch began his lecture.

"This is you first day as novices. But that does not mean that I will go easy on you." he began. "From this day on, you are no longer weeping pansies who hide in their mother's skirts every time you are scared of something. You are no longer children! You are grown individuals with your own thoughts, your own decisions and your own sense of pride. And that includes NOT SUCKING on your thumbs." He said pointedly staring at a boy in the far corner who was unconsciously sucking his thumb.

Feeling the stares of everyone on him, he realized what he was doing and immediately removed the thumb in question from his mouth.

Leo Von Frisch grinned. "Now, to start off, I would like you to read on those pamphlets that the Etiquette Guide has passed around. These are the rules that you must follow while you are in training and even after that. Any minor infraction can merit serious consequences. I will give you 15 minutes. GO!"

At this signal, every single student immersed their heads in the pamphlets and began reading.

The girl began reciting the rules one by one in order for her to memorize it.

"Rule 1: Always respect your superiors. Rule 2: Be courteous to the NPCs. Rule 3: No Looting. Rule 4: Do NOT kill-steal!"

"Know what?" a voice asked from beside her. The girl looked at the source of the voice and found herself face to face with a violet haired boy with the same violet eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"There really is no such term as KILL-STEALING. In the first place, every monster out there is just a fair game. And besides, most of these rules are just guidelines. Something to make them busy doing paper work. They don't really back these all up. Except for the first 2 rules of course. Better be careful of the NPCs and the superiors, they might be GMs in disguise."

The girl listened intently to every word the boy said. Nodding her head in understanding.

"Oh! I'm Styx by the way. I'm gonna be an Assassin when I'm done with training. How about you." he introduced himself proffering his hand.

"I'm Myashka. I'm going to be a Knight."

"Oh! So I best get into your good side then, in case that you get to bust me for all my thieving." The boy sniggered.

"You wish! As a knight of the realm it is my sworn duty to protect the people from harm and law-breakers. And that includes the likes of you!" She said adding in a little playful punch to Styx's shoulder.

"Argh! I have been wounded! Beaten by a Knight! The embarrassment! Oh!"

Myashka couldn't help but laugh at Styx antics. For some strange reason, she felt a connection with him unlike any other. It was like she could tell him everything and yet he would still listen. And she knew, that Styx feels the same way.

"So what now? Can a Knight of the realm befriend an assassin like me?" Styx asked.

"Hmmm.... Maybe..." And they laughed until Leo Von Frisch reprimanded them for being too loud.

"Congratulations people! You have finished your novice training! It is now time for you to go on to greener pastures." Leo Von Frisch began.

"When you pass through those portals, you shall be transported to your individual cities, wherein you shall contact your affiliates and submit your application for training. If you have read the manual, you will clearly know where each job affiliates are located. But for those who thought they had better things to do than read the manual," looking pointedly at Myashka and Styx who were sniggering, "they are as follows: Swordsman Association - Izlude; Assassin's Guild - Morroc; Mage's Guild - Geffen; Merchant's Guild - Alberta; Archer Guild - Payon; Sanctuary - Prontera."

Leo Von Frisch paused as he allowed the crowd to write down what he said. Then continued.

"By now, I am sure that you have decided what jobs you are to take, regardless of the results of your examinations. So without further ado, novices rise! And take the path where fate leads you. You are dismissed."

With that, Leo Von Frisch left the podium and the hall was filled with whispers. All knew what going through those portals means. It meant that once they step through it, there is no turning back. Everything, every aspect of the person they had once been will be left, for all they will take with them is new understanding and a deeper sense of honor that they must now uphold. Together with this individuality they will leave behind, are all that they hold dear. Family, friends... Everything...

Myashka stood in a far off corner staring as one by one, the novices stepped into the portals.

"Yo! Wazzup? Chicken are we? Aren't Knights supposed to be brave and all that crap?" Styx asked plopping down on the floor beside her.

Myashka looked down on Styx and relaced her posture, now with her wait on the wall and one foot folded so that the soles of her feet were also at the wall, hands in pocket. Not really a picture of a proper lady.

"And here I thought that Assassins usually mind their own beeswax."

Styx snickered. "There are those Assassins, and there are other Assassins. What can I say? I'm one of a kind!"

Myashka rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! And I'm the Descendant of the Four Constellations!"

Styx eyes went huge, "You are? I am so deeply honored! Oh my!" He looked so serious, if not fot the tiny glint of humor in his eyes.

Myashka couldn't help but laugh. "For an Assassin, you are one hell of an actor. You sure you don't want to be one? We need better actors these days."

"What? And make known to the world that a man with these devastatingly handsome looks exist?! No way! I don't want no groupies!"

"You're really humble aren't you?

"And lovable too... Don't forget lovable!"

And they both rolled in laughter not noticing the looks directed their way by the castle guards.

Suddenly, Styx quieted. "So Myashka, you going in to those portals?" He asked angling his head towards the portal as he said so.

There were only a few novices left in the castle. Most have already crossed the portals. "I don't know Styx. It's just that, I can't help but think of what I'm going to be leaving behind."

"I know what you mean. It seemed so cool at first. being out there on your own braving the wilds. But now that you think of it, and what you're leaving behind, it don't seem so cool anymore."

Myashka looked at Styx her eyes questioning. "So you going in or not?"

"I'm not sure... And you?"

Myashka thought for a long time. Weighing what she will loose and what she will gain. And she made a decision.

"I'm going."

Styx was startled by the answer. "Are you sure? Have you given thixs thought? How about..."

"I have nothing to leave behind. Just pain, frustration and anguish." She cut Styx off. "I have no plans of bringing those to my grave. Goodbye, Styx. I hope I'll see you again."

With that, Myashka dashed off to the portal for Izlude leaving it all behind...


End file.
